


Star Bright

by dazzler



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cunnilingus, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: Estinien and Aymeric celebrate Starlight, sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> elf-- sorry, self-indulgent Starlight fic ! merry crisis

“I ate far too much,” Estinien groaned, sprawling out onto the bed. 

Almost the moment they’d arrived back at the manor, he’d stripped out of his formal clothes, seemingly unaffected by the chill in the air. Aymeric, meanwhile, had wrapped himself in a thick robe lined with Thavnairian silk and emblazoned with the Borel crest. He sent a silent thanks to the Fury that the manor staff weren’t in for the weekend. 

“Thank you for coming with me tonight,” he said, nudging Estinien so he could crawl beneath the blankets. “I know you and Artoirel aren’t the closest, but it meant a lot to Edmont to have us all there.” 

“Listening to him talk of house affairs is enough to put one in an early grave,” Estinien muttered. “Thank Halone we made it out before he could convince you to start drafting proposals over dessert.”

Aymeric laughed. “And you were so patient with the children at the orphanage earlier.” 

Estinien breathed out a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. “I remember what it was like to have little to celebrate.” 

“All I could think was that you’ll make a wonderful father,” Aymeric said, laying a hand on his arm. 

“I thought the same of you,” said Estinien. “Although I’ve seen how you spoil that hellbeast of yours.”

“Surely you don’t speak of Angel?” 

“Never has a name been so unsuited for a creature--” 

“Now, Estinien, I saw you put out a slice of the roast for her before we went out.” 

“A Starlight peace offering. See how she sliced my hand to ribbons for the attempt?” 

“Shall I kiss it better?” 

Estinien, with a grudging expression that Aymeric dared not call a pout, offered up his hand.  Cradling it in his own, Aymeric brushed his lips over the scratches, and then tugged Estinien forward, feeling the curve of Estinien’s grin beneath his own. 

The kiss tasted faintly of the drinking chocolate they’d had after dinner. Aymeric pulled Estinien’s ponytail loose and pushed his fingers through his hair, which, despite being frequently unkempt, was quite soft and pleasant to the touch. 

He closed his eyes, tilting his head back and letting Estinien press kisses against his exposed throat, then slipped an arm around Estinien’s waist. 

“What would you like to do tonight?” he asked. 

“You could,” Estinien said, and he swallowed, his voice rough, “you could ride me.”

“Hmm.” Aymeric nestled closer and rolled his hips, rubbing against Estinien’s thickening cock. “It’s a bit too cold for that,” he said. “Better to stay under the blankets… Oh?” He bit back a laugh as Estinien disappeared beneath the covers with a little huff of annoyance.

Aymeric shifted, parting his legs, and Estinien settled between them, breath warm and tickling his already heated skin. There came the sensation of Estinien’s fingers digging into the sides of his thighs, then the gentle scrape of teeth at the inside of his leg.

“Still hungry?” he teased. Estinien grunted in response. He leaned in, running his tongue over Aymeric a few times in long, slow drags, the slick noises of his mouth on Aymeric muffled by the blankets. Aymeric’s heel dug into Estinien’s back, urging him onward with curled toes. 

Estinien sealed his lips over him and slid his tongue in deeper, and Aymeric’s head hit the wall with a dull thud. 

“Fury, Estinien… I, mmh-”

It was becoming increasingly difficult to think with Estinien’s tongue dipping between his thighs, greedily lapping up the wetness there, then flicking over the hood of his swollen clit. 

Estinien slid a finger inside him with ease, and when Aymeric moaned his approval, he added another and began fucking him on his fingers. Could he feel Aymeric’s pulse speed up, when he lowered his mouth once more and tasted him?

“I’m close-” 

His climax overtook him with a sudden, shuddering gasp, his body going taut and then sinking back onto the mattress. 

As Aymeric lay struggling to catch his breath, Estinien emerged from beneath the blankets, face flushed and his hair a wild silver tangle. 

Aymeric gave him a lopsided smile, eyes half-lidded. “I’d like to take your earlier suggestion, my love, but I need a moment to recover.”

“Are you certain you’re not too tired?” Estinien asked. 

The way he stroked Aymeric’s cheek made warmth spread from his chest to the tips of his fingers. In lieu of answering, Aymeric kissed him. 

 


End file.
